The invention relates to an apparatus on a spinning room machine, especially a spinning preparation machine, for example, a flat card, draw frame, combing machine, integrated drawing system, roller card or the like, for depositing fibre sliver.
In certain known arrangements for depositing fibre sliver, a stationary delivery device (coiling plate) for delivering fibre sliver and a substantially flat receiving supporting surface for receiving and collecting the fibre sliver as a can-less fibre sliver package are present and the receiving supporting surface is substantially unenclosed. The receiving supporting surface is movable during the depositing process back and forth in the horizontal direction by a drive arrangement, and an alteration of the traversing speed is effected on a reversal path.
Such an apparatus is known from DE 102 05 061A.